maybe that wasn't bad after all
by micar
Summary: Summary: lucy had been embarrassed for who knows how many already. And one of them is to him. Can things get anymore worse? please r


Maybe it wasn't that bad after all

Summary: lucy had been embarrassed for who knows how many already. And one of them is to him. Can things get anymore worse?

Lucy was sitting in their classroom. She heaved a sigh as she waited patiently for the school bell to ring. The ring that indicates the end of classes. But, today wasn't her day. She just had her bad day. Just this morning, she almost laft for school in her pajamas because she woke up late. She almost left with a brush hanging in her hair. And, at school, she almost threw her ballpen to their teacher ( courtesy of natsu.).

' ugh! That was so embarrassing!' she thought.

She covered her face with her hands as she slamped on her desk. ' could it get even worst!'

She then looked to her side where she saw her own seatmate, bored. When she found herself being stared back by the guy, she began to redirect her gaze back to her desk. She hurriedly covered her face. And at that moment, she knew she was blushing. Who wouldn't.

' it's so embarrassing! I have already embarrassed myself twice today. What's wrong with me?' she thought. She was now battling over her inner self.

Then a minute later, the bell finally rang. ' finally!' lucy was still in her desk waiting patiently for her classmates to get out. She knew she couldn't get pass them.

"yo, luce, you coming?" natsu called out.

" no." was her immediate reply.

" okay, then. Suit yourself. See you tomorrow." And with that natsu rushed down the door

and left. At least that guy already left.

She stayed in that position for more than 5 minutes more to recollect herself. After that, she jerked her head up and looked around. No one.

' I guess they all left. Well, the bell did rang a few minutes ago. And I knew they were going somewhere but who cares.' Lucy just shrugged at her thought.

She placed all of her belongings on her bag and was ready to leave when her eyes widened. There on her side, was her seatmate. He who has raven hair and navy blue eyes. The one that most of the girls in their classroom and other classroom like. One of her best friends. And the capatain of the soccer team, gray fullbuster. She looked at him for a while and knew that he might as well be thinking something considering him looking at the black board for who knows how long.

' he's kinda cute like that.' She thought. She giggled causing the said guy to look at her with brows raised. Lucy looked at him and stopped giggling.

" oh, it was nothing! You were practically spacing out for who knows how long already. I was just wondering." Lucy smiled. Gray then chuckled.

" well, is that all? I was actually thinking all about the assignments we've been having lately. They've become more difficult than usual." And with that, lucy nodded. Then there was a dead silence lingering between the two.

"Hey, gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like someone?" lucy was now looking at him. He gulped thinking if it was right to talk all about it. But, in total it shocked him. He never anticipated this kind of question.

" well, there is someone I truly like. Why do you ask?" gray said .

" well, I'm just curious. You know, curiousity kills the cat." Lucy said.

" so you mean you're a cat! You're not human?" gray asked disbelieved.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"no, you idiot. (she couldn't believe she fell for an idiot like him) it was just a quotation. I didn't really mean it literally." Lucy said as she smacked gray causing the two to laugh.

" you know, you really do have humor in you." Lucy just rolled her eyes again. Then there was deep silence again. Lucy definitely like silence too much. She then clutched her bag. She breathed in deep and sighed.

'well, it's now or never!' she thought.

" care to tell me all about her?" lucy asked. Gray was a little hesitant at first but then he nodded.

" well, she she's actually smart, beautiful & elegant in her own way. She loves everyone and is kind, too. I adored and admired her before. But then, before I knew it, it turned to love." Lucy felt her heart struck. It is really painful.

" then, how could you say you were really in love?" she tried not to sound so desperate in asking him the question. If he knew about it, he just shrugged that off.

" well, first of all, she was just a sister to me. A friend,a nakama. Someone to be protected. But then, after staying close to her day by day, I felt kinds nervous around her sometimes. I found myself flustered everytime I saw her smile at me, talk with me. And even when I hear her angelic & melodic voice. I couldn't help but smile." And he smiled. It pained her. Talking about someone. And it wasn't even her. She gave hima sad smile.

"I guess that girl must be very important and special considering the fact in how you describe and how you talk about her. I truly envy her. I hope you take care of her." She gave gray another glance with a reassuring smile. He chuckled.

" what are you saying? You sounded like an idiot. But not as idiotic as flame brain. ( somewhere natsu sneezed. " It better not be ice princess talking about me." He said.)

Lucy was truly hurt. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing. She gripped on her bag tighter, trying to control herself.

' no, you can't. you can't cry! You should never show your weakness. Never!' but then tears were finally falling from her chocolate brown eyes cascading in her beautiful porcelain face. She abruptly stood up. Shocking the boy beside him and wiped her tears. She looked at her watch and saw it was 30 minutes to six.

"lucy, you okay?" his voice give off a concerned tone which made her heart swell.

"yes, I am. Thank you for talking with me today. And I'm sorry if I need to leave now because of the time. But, thank you… for what you said. even if it broke my heart." Those last 10 words were in a soft murmur that made gray saddened. ' did she mistook it for someone else?' he thought.

' even for the last time, I would want to smile for you. Even now that I know you love someone else, I shall truly support you. Knowing that I may not win you over than her, might as well forget about it.' She thought as she smiled sweetly at gray, before attempting to ran off, never looking back, because it might as well hurt her more if she ever saw him with another one. But then, as if time slowed down, her eyes widened.

She felt a grip in her wrist. And with the sound of a chair moved, she already knew who that would be.

" gray…" she murmured sadly.

" lucy, you're not okay. Please, look at me." He was sounding so desperate. But, lucy shook her head. " no." was her firm answer.

" damn it! Lucy, look at me." She felt the grip on her tightened.

" gray, please let go. You're hurting me." Lucy said. 'hurting me more than ever'

" no! not until you look at me." He saud. She knew he was not joking and that was more of a demand. She didn't know what angered her. What did she do to make her mad? Was there something she didn't know off?

After a few minutes, after knowing that gray loosen his grip on her wrist tried to pull it off. But then, as if in a swift movement, her eyes widened in shock. Gray was hugging her. She pushed her way out but he held her more tightly as if afraid to let go. Yes, he was afraid. Afraid that she might leave him if she would leave that door.

After trying to escape numerous times, she finally gave up. " why?"

"huh?"

" why? Why are you doing this?"

" what do you mean?"

" why are you doing this? I thought you liked another girl like erza." Even if it hurts, she tried to say it.

Gray then chuckled earning a confused looked on lucy.

" it's true. That the one I like were all of what I said. but sometimes she is too stubborn and dense to know how I felt towards her. I may not always be by her side, but at the least, she was always cheerful as I look at her. And that always complete my day. But, knowing that coming out from her, it truly hurts me. You envy her? * chuckle*"

" hey!" she said. then he placed his head on her shoulders as he stroked her blonde hair.

It made the blonde stiffen and a blush rushed through her face.

" but you know. You are really an idiot." He said as looked at her straight in the eye. He was serious. " what do you mean?"

" *chuckle* well," he then straightened himself and looked straight at her. " who in the right mind would even envy and feel jealous on theirself?" and with that, he patted the girls hair as he walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded lucy there.

Shock, it was perfect to describe lucy right now. She was so shocked, who knew, the one she loves love her back. She chuckled bitterly. All of what she felt ago were really useless. Maybe, gray was right. Maybe, she really is an idiot. Maybe, natsu's idiocy really rubbed on her. But, she didn't care. She was now happy. In fact, she was smiling. Who knew about this. Maybe, she was dense. But, she wasn't angry at anyone even herself. Maybe doing that can always give you a good and bad impression. But she was really really glad. Maybe all those years she harboured loved towards the guy was not and never will be a mistake.

Maybe waiting that much wasn't really bad.

Maye it wasn't that bad after all.

End -


End file.
